


Cuddling

by fliffen



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge with Clint and Bucky [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fliffen/pseuds/fliffen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The warmth of the form beside him on the bed was comforting. Bucky burned hotter then other people thanks to his heightened metabolism, but that also meant he felt cold more often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling

The warmth of the form beside him on the bed was comforting. Bucky burned hotter then other people thanks to his heightened metabolism, but that also meant he felt cold more often.  
“You’re so toasty.” Clint almost purred curling further in to his side as if to leach heat from him.  
“Yeah, well I’m freezing.” Bucky said absentmindedly. It didn’t help that the heater was broke in Clint’s apartment.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, I’m usually cold.” Bucky responded. Clint frowned.  
“Well may be I can help with that.” Clint offered stretching his arms around Bucky and throwing one leg over his. Bucky briefly wondered if it was possible for Clint to get any closer. It seemed the archer would at least try. Clint nuzzled his neck and settled in again. “That help?” He asked, breath hot against Bucky’s throat.  
“Yeah.” He said, but inadvertently shuttered. Bucky could feel Clint’s frown without seeing it in the dim light of the room. And then it seemed to dawn on him.  
“Oh.” He breathed out with a grin spreading across his lips. Bucky had to resist the urge to swat him away before Clint pressed his lips to the sensitive skin of his partner’s neck. Bucky took in a sharp breath. Clint kissed and nipped his way up Bucky’s neck and jaw until he reached his lips.  
“This is helping,” Bucky said between kisses.  
“Good.” Clint laughed and Bucky threaded his arms around the archer’s waist and held him there, pressed against his body.


End file.
